Dawntide
Taken from Dawntide.net Dawntide is an innovative new freeform MMOG being developed by Working as Intended, an independent studio based in Copenhagen, Denmark. Dawntide is in the Beta phase of development and we are accepting tester applications at our Beta Center. Dawntide is designed with one main thought in mind: People play games with different motivations, and want different things out of the games they play. As a consequence, the market for games has developed in a very modularized way: there are games that let you turn your mind off and relax, games that provide different kinds of challenges, games that focus on socialization. Dawntide incorporates all these elements into a game focused around a world in which the players are the driving element and the builders of a new civilization. * Open ended character development. * Completely player driven economy. * Complex crafting and resource system. * Territorial ownership and warfare. * Epic end goals for every type of player. * Innovative research/technology mechanics. We believe the best way to do this is to give players the freedom to define their character through their actions, and promote social interaction and interdependence through the game features. When players are encouraged to form realistic societies, many more different meaningful roles become available for the player to engage in at all times. This doesn’t mean that solo play isn’t perfectly viable – only that any kind of play will have the greatest rewards when your opponent is another player. Dawntide achieves this by creating epic end goals that require the participation of all player types to complete – from carebears to griefers. Players in Dawntide can create their own cities and societies, even forming nations with their own army and armada. The game gives them the opportunity to create and enforce their own laws and establish forms of government, as well as it gives other players the opportunity to break those laws and overthrow those governments – at their own risk. The game world in which Dawntide takes place functions much like a real, living world – and there’s only one world/server. It’s an island world based on rules, rather than a collection of scenes. It’s also a world that changes according to the players’ actions, because the players will be responsible for a large part of what exists and happens in the world, from exploring and settling new territories to mass warfare on sea and land. The planned world is very large and will require considerable exploration and discovery, full of resources and unclaimed land for factions to control, harvest and use. Using these resources, players can invent and construct new useful items and buildings for themselves, for their faction or for sale. From constructing ships and cities to creating a trade empire or fighting in, or perhaps even leading your own army, Dawntide’s features and world provide a large number of opportunities and ways to play an MMO. We hope to see you in the beta, and for further information, we welcome you to join our forums.